galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
'Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue' Thousands of years ago, four demons were trapped in a tomb by a powerful sorcerer. These demons threatened mankind, and lived only to conquer and destroy. A group of nomads opens the tomb, unwittingly releasing the demons into present day. The demons, led by Diabolico, seek to reclaim their city and palace, which is now a US city known as Mariner Bay. When defense organization Lightspeed hears of this news, they immediately initiate their emergency plan - to summon five hand picked individuals to utilize their technology to become Power Rangers, and defend the city from the demons' attacks. Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive 'Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Logo' Lightspeed Rescue Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Lightspeed Rescue Rangers' 'Lightspeed Rescue Rangers' Prlr-red.jpg|Carter Grayson Prlr-blue.jpg|Chad Lee Prlr-green.jpg|Joel Rawlings Prlr-yellow.jpg|Kelsey Winlow Prlr-pink.jpg|Dana Mitchell Prlr-titanium.jpg|Ryan Mitchell 'Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Ranger Form 8' 'Rangers Season Lightspeed Rescue 8' 'Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Names Photos' Carter Grayson2.jpg|Carter Grayson Chad Lee.jpg|Chad Lee Joel Rowling.jpg|Joel Rawlings Kelsey Winslow2.jpg|Kelsey Winlow Dana Mitchell2.jpg|Dana Mitchell Ryan Mitchell2.jpg|Ryan Mitchell 'Allies' *Captain Michell *Angela Fairweather *Galaxy Rangers 'Villains' *Quenn Bansheera *Prince Olympius *Diabolico *Vypra *Loki *Jinxer 'Weapons' * Titanium Laser * Thermo Blaster * V-Lancer * Rescue Bird * Rescue Blaster 'Gear' * Trans Armor Cycle * Mobile Armor Vehicle * Lightspeed Cycle * Rescue Rover * Battle Booster * Titanium Morpher * Rescue Morpher 'Megazord' * Omega Megazord * Supertrain Megazord * Lightspeed Megazord 'Zords' * Omegazord 5 * Omegazord 4 * Omegazord 3 * Omegazord 2 * Omegazord 1 * Max Solarzord * Rail Rescue 5 * Rail Rescue 4 * Rail Rescue 3 * Rail Rescue 2 * Rail Rescue 1 * Med Rescue 5 * Haz Rescue 4 * Aero Rescue 3 * Aqua Rescue 2 * Pyro Rescue 1 'Episodes' #'Operation Lightspeed' #*Demons, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana & Captain Mitchell are introduced. #*'When three desert voyeurs release demons from a crypt in which they were imprisoned, they vow to destroy the city of Mariner Bay, which has been built above the remnants of their once formidable empire. To challenge these forces, the military organization Lightspeed Rescue recruits five diverse, experienced people to comprise a new team of Power Rangers to save Mariner Bay.' #'Lightspeed Teamwork' #*Ms. Fairweather introduced. #*'Joel learns about teamwork as the Lightspeed Rangers meet their new hardware developer Ms Fairweather and use their new zords to coordinate several rescue attempts to safeguard the city and its endangered citizens from an assault by Magmavore.' #'Trial By Fire' #*'Carter makes several mistakes in training, but rather than learn from his errors, he questions Captain Mitchell’s own methods.' #'Riding The Edge' #*'Kelsey makes friends with a woman named Nancy, who is preparing to pilot a Space Shuttle. Diabolico’s latest monster creates several devastating tornadoes that endanger not only Mariner Bay but Nancy’s Space Shuttle.' #'A Matter Of Trust' #*'Dana becomes frustrated with Captain Mitchell’s apparent lack of trust in her ability as a Power Ranger when she is ordered to act as an escort on a routine mission.' #'Wheels Of Destruction' #*'Joel attempts to ask Ms.Fairweather on a date, but Vypra’s new vehicle may mow down both his efforts and the Power Rangers.' #'Cyborg Rangers' #*'The Lightspeed Rangers are alarmed to find the government have decided to replace them with cyborg variations.' #'Up To The Challenge' #*'An obnoxious martial artist named Brian is humiliated by Chad in battle. Vowing revenge, he asks Vypra to make him her pupil, she agrees and casts a spell over him, making him an equal to Chad.' #'Go Volcanic' #*Queen Bansheera introduced. #*'Dana deals with a siege on a bus full of citizens whilst the Lightspeed Rangers attempt to prevent Queen Bansheera’s monster from triggering a volcano.' #'Rising From Ashes' #*'Whilst investigating a volcano, Ms.Fairweather is cut off from her team and buried beneath heavy rubble as Queen Bansherra awakens the two fiery demons.' #'From Deep In The Shadows' #*'The testing of a new, but unstable morpher leads to its rejection, but when the morpher is later stolen from the Aquabase, the Lightspeed Rangers are soon confronted with problems presented not just by Vypra and her attacking hoards, but by the startling power and might of the renegade Titanium Ranger, whose identity shakes Captain Mitchell to his very core.' #*Titanium Ranger introduced. #'Truth Discovered' #*Ryan introduced. #*'The secrets and danger poised by The Titanium Ranger forces Captain Mitchell to reflect on the day his young son Ryan was given to Diabolico in exchange for saving his life. Now Ryan is out for revenge, can the iron will of the Lightspeed Rangers overcome a heart torn asunder?' #'Ryan's Destiny' #*'As Diabolico receives his last chance from Queen Bansheera, he releases three monsters who place feathers all over the city, which when nightfall hits will cause massive destruction.' #'Curse Of The Cobra' #*'In retaliation for Ryan’s betrayal, Diabolico visits the Titanium Ranger in his sleep and carves a cobra tattoo on his back.' #'Strength Of The Sun' #*'Ryan goes against his father’s orders to help out the Lightspeed Rangers with an untested new Solarzord.' #'The Cobra Strikes' #*Diabolico sent to shadow world. #*'Ryan’s life hangs in the balance as the cobra now lies poised to finish him off with his next morph. Only a physical confrontation with the source of the cobra’s power, a lethal demonic force dwelling within the ancient demon tomb, holds the key to his salvation.' #'Olympius Ascends' #*Olympius introduced. #*'In the aftermath of the battle with Diabolico leaves an exhausted group of Lightspeed Rangers at the mercy of a new and immediate threat.' #'A Face From The Past' #*'Carter finally puts a piece of his past together when Captain Mitchell risks his life to aide in the retrieval of civilians caught in the midst of a demonic attack on a Chemical Plant.' #'The Queen's Return' #*Ryan starts journey to find a way to stop the demons. #*'Spellbinder begins a ceremony that will restore Queen Bansheera to a physical form.' #'The Omega Project' #*'Joel’s younger cousin Simon, a keen astronomer, discovers a large asteroid is on a collision course with Earth and warns Joel of his findings.' #'The Fifth Crystal' #*'Kelsey reunites with her estranged Grandmother as Vypra steals several crystals she requires to power a weapon capable of destroying Mariner Bay.' #'The Chosen Path' #*'Chad becomes distraught when his former sensei, still resentful that his student abandoned his martial arts training to become a Power Ranger, takes a demonic solider as his new student.' #'Yesterday Again' #*'In the aftermath of a tragic battle with Olympius that leaves his fellow teammates dead, Carter is propelled back in time and is given the chance to alter the course of the day.' #'As Time Runs Out' #*Diabolico Returns. #*'The Lightspeed Rangers are forced to head into deep space to prevent spores that have become attached to them from pollinating and releasing a deadly toxin into the atmosphere.' #'In The Freeze Zone' #*'Carter is left on his own when the frigid Freezard captures his fellow Lightspeed Rangers.' #'The Mighty Mega Battles' #*'Joel becomes jealous of Clark, a colleague of Ms.Fairweather with whom he shares an affectionate relationship.' #'The Great Egg Caper' #*'When a well-meaning thief gets his hands on a mysterious egg, he finds himself being pursued by both the Lightspeed Rangers & Jinxer.' #'Ocean Blue' #*'Chad goes into the ocean to fix a faulty wire. Upon a rock slide Chad is hurt, but mysteriously survives. He remembers something odd and everyone else thinks it is his imagination. But what Chad sees is absolutely right. A mermaid saved him from the rocks.' #'Trakeena's Revenge, Part 1' #*Trakeena seeks revenge. Lost Galaxy teamup. #*'On the planet Mirinoi, Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, struggles against an army of phantoms led by the monstrous Triskull. He eventually escapes to Earth and warns Lightspeed Rescue of a threat to both of their worlds and the very universe.' #'Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2' #*Lost Galaxy teamup. Trakeena is destroyed. #*'The Lightspeed & Galaxy Rangers unite against the power of Triskull and his legion of phantoms, whilst Trakeena begins to absorb the collected life energies of her captives to regain her insect form.' #'The Last Ranger' #*'Dana is left on her own when her fellow teammates are stricken with amnesia whilst battling a demon.' #'Sorcerer Of The Sands' #*'Ryan locates the wise and powerful sorcerer responsible for banishing Bansheera and her horde, and asks that he helps him in his time of need. Meanwhile, The Gatekeeper Of The Shadow World confronts the Lightspeed Rangers and sends them into the depths of the demonic graveyard.' #'Olympius Unbound' #*'Olympius carves his way through the Shadow World and gains stronger powers from the spirits he defeats.' #'Neptune's Daughter' #*'Chad’s mermaid love Marina returns asking for his help in retrieving her father’s powerful trident from the demons.' #'Web War' #*'Carter tries to get the hang of mastering the Trans-Armor Cycle, when the spider demon, Arachnor starts webbing up the Aquabase.' #'In The Limelight' #*'While out on a rescue mission, Dana is approached by fashion designer Koko Kashmere to become a Glitz Girl.' #'Wrath Of The Queen' #*Queen Bansheera destroyes Vypra. Loki destroyed. #*'Queen Bansheera uses Vypra’s life energies to restore her body to its full form. She then manipulates the last of her active generals, Loki into confronting the Lightspeed Rangers at Mariner Bay Stadium, intending to lure them all into her domain' #'Rise Of The Super Demons' #*Diabolico and Olympius are destroyed. #*'Olympius and an enslaved Diabolico both attack Mariner Bay, gaining incredible power and taking the zords to their limits, forcing the necessity of the dangerous Lifeforce Megazord.' #'The Fate Of Lightspeed, Pt. 1' #*'Jinxer places a Battling card on one of the Megazords, allowing Bansheera’s foot soldiers to stage a coup on the Aquabase and begin to cripple it from within.' #'The Fate Of Lightspeed, Pt. 2' #*Queen Bansheera and all demons locked up in Shadow World. #*'The Lightspeed Rangers struggle to escape the crippled Aquabase and destroy the hijacked Lifeforce Megazord before it can do further damage. The Skull Cavern is placed in the center of Mariner Bay as she begins the ceremony to open a portal to the Shadow World.' Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series in which the Green and Blue Rangers, not just the Red Ranger, receive battlizers or equipment very close to one. *This is the first Power Rangers team that was composed entirely of adults over the age of 18 and not of teenagers. (This can be argued due to the fact that the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers were all over the age of 18 at least in Human Years.) *This was the first Power Ranger series where the individuals had professions before becoming Power Rangers. **Although, three of the Lost Galaxy power rangers had jobs prior to becoming Rangers: Kai worked on Terra Venture's defense force, Damon was a maintenance worker on the Astro Megaship, and Kendrix was a science officer for Terra Venture. Furthermore, while not professions per se, Both Zach and Jason of MMPR1 taught martial arts classes. Lightspeed rescue is however the first season where this is true for all 5 of the core Rangers. *This series is also notable for being the first to use the practice of all of the Rangers wearing the same set of civilian clothes in their unmorphed forms in every episode; this trend would continue until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. **It should be noted that the rangers of Power Rangers In Space also wore uniforms, when unmorphed, but did not do so in every episodes. Also Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Mike wore uniforms appropriate for their civilian duties on Terra Venture in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, but Leo, Maya and Karone did not. *This series is the first to feature siblings (Dana and Ryan Mitchell, the Pink and Titanium Rangers) serving as Power Rangers simultaneously; this would be repeated in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm with Blake and Hunter Bradley as the Navy and Crimson Rangers, in Power Rangers Mystic Force with Madison and Vida Rocca as the Blue and Pink Rangers, and in Power Rangers RPM with Gem and Gemma serving as the Gold and Silver Rangers. :*It should be noted, though, that Andros and Karone (who are brother and sister) have been Rangers before. However, they were Rangers in seperate series (Andros in In Space, Karone in Lost Galaxy). *Lightspeed Rescue was the second and last known series to use Sentai teamup footage for the Power Rangers teamup. The footage "Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V VS Gingaman", was used as the base for Trakeena's Revenge Part 1 ''and 2'', One major change though was that due to the removal of the Magna Defender because of the loss of his powers and zord at the end of Lost Galaxy, any footage of his Sentai counterpart BullBlack was removed, though it should be noted that the Torozord is BRIEFLY seen behind some sparks in a clip of the footage. *Amy Miller did not reprise her role as Trakeena for the team up episodes. The voice of the Red Galaxy Ranger was also dubbed by someone other then Danny Slavin at some points throughout the two episodes. *Titanium Ranger is the first American-made Ranger. This trend would repeat in S.P.D. when they created the A-Squad Power Rangers and repeated in Jungle Fury with the creation of the Bat, Elephant, and Shark Spirit Rangers. **The reason behind Titanium Ranger's long absence was the lack of footage, since he didn't exist in GoGo V, and making new footage only for him during the whole season would have caused the series to go over-budget. *This season holds the record of Battlizer Armors, with 3: the Mega Battle Armors (Green and Blue) and the Trans-Armor Cycle. *Lightspeed Rescue is one of the few Power Rangers series to keep the Sentai term for part of the rangers' arsenal. In this case , the term "V-Lancer" was brought over from GoGo V. *GoGo V featured scenes in which the heroes' faces could be seen through their visors, though most of these scenes were removed , there are rare moments in which you can see one of the Tatsumi sibling's face. *This is the second season that did not open with a multi-part episode. The first one was season one of MMPR, with the episode "Day of the Dumpster." *This is the first season where the Rangers identities were known to the public, and this would be repeated on S.P.D., Operation Overdrive, and R.P.M. *This is the first season wherein the team member's full names are credited. This would repeat in RPM. *This is the first season to have a Silver Ranger who is not called the color by name, this is also the second series to have a Silver Ranger. The Silver Rangers not to be called the name are Ryan Mitchell, Merrick Balton, Nova, and Tyzonn. *This the first series that the Rangers team's opaque visor can be open followed by Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. *In the episode "Curse Of The Cobra", a scene features the Rangers passing by a building that had flames coming out of it. Later in 2003 due to 9/11, Disney cut the scene during their reruns of the episode. *At the beginning of "Up To The Challenge", Chad is trying to teach Kelsey how to do Tai Chi at a temple-like building. This building shows up in the first episode of another of Saban's works called VR Troopers. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Power rangers Season Category:Lightspeed Rescue